Kagerou Project story characters
by Rozuka Ichinose
Summary: cerita karakter-karakter KagePro di belakang panggung. Typo, abal, gaje, pendek de el el. Chapie 2 OUT! XD
1. Kuroha dan ular tercinteh(?)

**Rozuka: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja(?)  
Aoi: maaf, authornya lagi eror sejak ulangan mulai menyerang(?) jadi langsung saaja ke ceritanya... Maafkan kami dan silahkan membaca**

* * *

Saat Kuroha bertemu para fans

Pada suatu hari, Kuroha, aktris yang membintangi PV outer science dan sebagainya(?), pergi ke mall bersama ular tecintanya(?) untuk shopping. Pada hari itu, kuroha sedang di kelilingi oleh para pensnya (fans). Inilah apa yang di teriaki para fans Kuroha...  
Fans 1: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Kuroha-kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun~! Kamu cucok deccccccchhhhh~  
Fans 2: Kuroha! Kita kawin lari yuuuuuuuuuuuuuk~!  
Dan...  
Fans 3: Kuroha-kun! Mana Konoha, istrimu?(Aoi: ceritanya bercanda)  
Kuroha: ELU FANSNYA GUE ATO FANS KONOHA SIH?! KALO FANS KONOHA PERGI SANA KE RUMAH! KONOHA PASTI LAGI MAKAN PETE DAN JENGKOL!  
All Fans: hahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?! JADI KUROHA-KUN DAN KONOHA-KUN BENERAN MENIKAH?!  
Kuroha: Ngga kok, justru saya kesini untuk nyari cewek *santai*  
Konoha: Kuroha-kuuuun~ *bawa piso, jengkol dan pete*  
Kuroha: 1... 2... 3! KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR!

Setelah itu pun Kuroha kabur menuju toko bra(?).

2. Saat Kuroha nonton Spongebob Squarepants

Pada jum'at malam tanggal 13 malam jum'at kliwon, saat itu Kuroha sedang nonton Spongebob Squarepants tengah malam. Tiba-tiba...

Miss K: Hihihihi... Hihiihihihihihihi ohok ohok ohok

Datanglah seorang kunti sang aktris yang membintangi iklan blackslik(?). Kunti itu pun ingin menakut-nakuti Kuroha dengan jurus seribu bayangannya(?). Dia pun mengganggu Kuroha dengan segala cara. Tapi itu tak berhasil. Namun, saat Kunti ingin melewati Tvnya...

Kuroha: EH, LO JANGAN NGALANGIN DONG! KALO MAU NUMPANG TOILET, SANA KE JAMBAN SENDIRI! Ini tuh lagi bagian yang seru! Spongbobnya melahirkan!(?)  
Miss K: Hah?! Spongebobnya melahirkan?! Ikut nonton dong!  
Kuroha: Ya udah! Tapi jangan ngalangin!  
Miss K: iya elah! Tadi saya masih berdiri di deket Tv juga!

Mereka pun nonton Spongebob yang sedang melahirkan bersama-sama...

cinta Ular Kuroha

Saat itu, ular Kuroha sedang berjalan-jalan di selokan. Selokan adalah tempat dimana ular Kuroha bersekolah(?). Di sekolah itu, Kuroha menjadi ular terbaik tahun 3045(?) dan juga populer. Saat itu, ada seorang ular pindahan perempuan yang sangatlah cantik. Ular Kuroha pun terpesona dengan paras ular betina itu. Kali ini dia bertekad untuk lebih berhati-hati. Karena saat dia selalu mencoba pasti selalu gagal. Seperti yang satu ini...

Ular Kuroha: Hai cewek~ mau ngedate ngga sama abang ngga? *make perhiasan warna emas, padahal itu bukan emas(A/N: emang ular bisa pake perhiasan ya?)*

Ular betina: Ngga mau ah!

Ular Kuroha: kenapa? Abangkan orang kaya! Nih liat, abang pake emas! *nunjuk ke emas yang dia pake*

Ular betina: iya sih, pake emas. Tapi kok dar jauh ketek abang bau bgt?! Apalagi dari deket! Hiiiii~

Ular Kuroha: aku udah pake rexona kok!

Ular betina: emang rexona rasa apa?

Ular Kuroha: pake rexona rasa celana busuk(?)!

Ular betina: GUBRAAAAK

Jadi, kali ini dia membuat rencana baru untuk membujuk cewek. Kali ini dia memakai kacamata, yah... Sok alim gitu deh. Pas banget ceweknya ada di perpustakaan(baru tau di selokan ada perpus :v). Dia sedang kesusahan menggapai sebuah buku.

Ular Kuroha: hai. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?

Ular betina: ah, tak usah. Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya.

Ular Kuroha: ah, tak usah malu. Kau mau mengambil buku yang itu bukan? Sini, biar aku yang menganbilkan *ngambil bukunya*

Ular betina: AH!

Saat ingin diambil Ular Kuroha, jatuh lah sekumpulan foto. Saat di lihat, ternyata itu adalah foto... YAOI

Ular Kuroha: maaf, saya harus ke toilet (emang di selokan ada toilet?) *menjauh dari Ular Betina*

Saat di toilet...

Ular Kuroha: [mind: fo... Foto apa itu tadi?! Apakah itu yaoi?! (A/N: lebay deh lu)]

Sejak itu pun Ular Kuroha ketularan virus dan menjadi Yaoi juga.

TBC

* * *

**Rozuka: jajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajaj 526+738383+7338826363= berapa ya? Ajjjajjajajajjajajajja  
Aoi: maaf sang author masih stress karena bentar lagi ujian tengah semester. Sampai disini cerita yang author buat dan pasti pendek ya? Maaf! Pasti gaje ya? Maaf! Pasti typo ya? Maaf! Dan sebagainya saya juga minta maaf! (loh kok jadi aoi yang minta maaf?). Di akhir, pembicaraan saya kali ini, review please. Makasih ya udah baca! ^_^**


	2. bapak haji Kanoh Shuuyeh(?)

**Rozuka: hai semua~ Rozu balik lagi~ muah muah *tebar cium*  
Aoi: Dafuq?! Akame! Tutup seluruh tubuhmu! Ini racun! Ohok! Ohok! *jatuh ke pelukan Akame*  
Akame: Kakak?! Kakak?! Kakaaak! Bangun kakkkkkk!  
Aoi: maaf Akame... Ini akhir riwayatku... Jaga diri baik-baik ya... Selamat tinggal Aka-  
Akame: KAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK~!*histeris* UTANG KAKAK BELOM LUNAS, KAKAK JUGA BELOM BALIKIN CELANA DALEMKU YANG WARNA PINK LOPE LOPE! BALIKIN KAAAK!  
Rozuka: yak! Cut! Plok plok plok... Bagus bat ceritanye... O iya, kita langsung ke ceritanya aja yuk! Kali ini tentang Kano. Silahkan di baca~**

Masterchef

Pada suatu hari, Kano mengikuti lomba masterchef. Juri-jurinya adalah chef Kido, Ayano & Mary dan pesertanya adalah Seto, Shintarou & Kano.

Kido: Yak! Waktu kalian akan kami berikan i jam untuk memasak sebuah hidangan. Hidangannya terserah kalian.  
Ayano: ingat ya, yang akan kami nilai adalah hiasan& rasa. Jadi masak yang teliti!(Rozuka: emang ujian -)  
Mary: di sana juga sudah kami siapkan bahan untuk kalian memasak *nunjuk ke warung(?)*  
Kano: ne nee~ kalo bahan yang kami cari disana tidak ada bagaimana?  
Kido: kalian cari sendiri! Waktu untuk membeli bahan-bahan hanya 15 menit! Jadi kalian harus fokus! Dan-  
Kano: ya ya, kami sudah tau, sekarang bolehkah segera pergi?  
Kido: grrr... BAIKLAH, SEKARANG... DI MULAI!

Kano, Seto & Shintarou pun pergi melesat ke arah warung.

Ayano: sabar ya Kido-chan...  
Kido: iya iya...

Saat para peserta sudah sampai, mereka pun segera memasak.  
Setelah selesai...

Kido: YAK! STAHP MEHMASHAK!  
Ayano: etto... *sweatdrop*

Hidangannya pun disediakan di meja juri. Hidangan pertama, punya Seto dengan menu sphagetti dengan daging yang terasa sangat lezat.

Mary: sphagettinya enak sekali. Rashanya sangat pas/ea.  
Kido: ya, memang enak. Tapi hiasannya mungkin perlu di tambahkan. Masa daun doang hiasannya –

Dan selanjutnya Shintarou...

Ayano: kau membuat apa?  
Shintarou: sate manusia di tambah strawberry jam.  
Ayano: dafuq -_-

Dan yang terakhir Kano Shuuya...

Kido: apa yang kamu buat?  
Kano: kue ulang tahun.

Dilihat, kuenya sangat tinggi. Bisa mencapai 140 meter(?). Dan itu juga di hias dengan hiasan yang sangat bagus. Para juri pun mengambil sepotong dari kue itu. Lalu dimakan.

Mary: waw enak banget! *nambah kuenya*  
Ayano: iya!  
Kido: apa bahan-bahannya? *sambil makan*  
Kano: air selokan, daging ulernya Kuroha, ene(?), rumput, dan bumbu sasa(?).  
Kido:... 1 2 3  
Mary + Ayano: HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK  
Kido: *ngambil bazooka*

JDEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR JDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR JDEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR

Kido pun menembak Kano dan Kuenya dengan bazooka. Dan tembakan itu seperti bom atom yang meledak di Nagaski dan Hiroshima tahun 1945/jadi pelajaran :v . Lalu, Kano pn is ded, tapi Rozu buat idup lagi karena Rozu baik hati(Aoi: 1 2 3 HOEEEKK)

Korea

Pada suatu hari, di jepang, tepatnya di sekolah Kano, ada seorang murid baru dari Korea. Nama cewek itu adalah Yuri oh(?).

Guru: anak-anak, hari ini ada anak transfer dari Korea. Yuri, silahkan masuk  
Yuri: Konnichiwa. Nama saya Yuri oh. Salam kenal  
Guru: ada pertanyaan?  
Kano: senseiii~! Katanya di transfer? Kok hebat banget banknya bisa transfer manusia. Yuri OH -kata-kata 'oh'nya di teken- kamu dijadiin kertas dulu ya terus di trensfer?  
Guru: *nampar Kano* *latarnya jadi hujan* Kamu pilih dia atau aku?! Pilih dia atau aku?/jadi iklan :v

Bek tu stori

Hari-hari pun berlalu. Yuri oh sering bermain bersama Kano dan lain-lain. Pada suatu hari...

Yuri: Kano... Sarangheyo  
Kano: apa? Sarang lebah?  
Yuri: sarangheyo oppa!  
Kano: O- oppai?! Ih Yuri mesum deh~ *gaya banci*  
Yuri: AU AH GELAP(Rozuka: Yuri pake gaya author tuh -)

3. Di tembak

Sewaktu Kano kecil, Kano masih polos. Pada suatu hari...

Shintarou: eh, lo tau ga sih, Kido di tembak Seto tau!  
Kano: eh?! Yang bener?! TELPON AMBULANS SEGERA! KALAU TIDAK KIDO AKAN MATI! AYO! BURU-  
Shintarou: Jangan tereak-tereak bego.  
Kano: Aku mau nembak Seto ah!  
Mary: *blushing* _Ya... Yaoi?! Ikutin ah!  
_Kano: Setoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *tiba2 ada anak anjing ngejar Kano* SETOOOOOOOOOOOOOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG~!  
Seto: APA BEGO  
Kano: Ah... Seto... Aku mau nembak kamu! *bawa pistol*  
Seto: ha- hah?!  
Kano: 1 2  
Mary: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPH  
KANO! KAMU TUH SEHARUSNYA NEMBAK 'I LOP U' BUKANNYA MALAH NEMBAK YANG DOR! GITU...(?)  
Kano: oh... Okeh. go! I LOP UUUUUUUUUUUUU~ I NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~ DI LUBUK HATIKU...

PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK

Akhirnya, Kano mendapatkan satu pukulan dari Seto.

PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKK

Dan satu pukulan lagi dari Mary... Kasian kau Kano~/ea

TBC

* * *

**Rozuka: aha aha udah selesai *nari harlem shake(?)*  
Aoi: Tapi masih ada chapie lainnya loh!  
Rozuka: iya... GUE UDAH TAU  
Aoi: mungkin aja lupa -  
Rozuka: NGGA MUNGKIN  
Aoi: MUNGKIN AJA TUH  
Rozuka: NGGA MUNGKIN  
Aoi: MUNGKIN AJA TUH  
Akame: abaikan saja yang diatas. Mereka kehabisan obat. O iya Ripiw oce? ;)**


End file.
